Lonely
by Poeticpunk777
Summary: Post Want Alex wants to know why Bobby wanted to plead out Tagman. My first L&O fic for any of the shows. RR please!


**Title:** Lonely

**Author:** Carissa (me)

**Summary:** Alex confronts Bobby why he plead out Tagman

**Spoilers:** post "Want"

**Distribution:** ask, but I dunno if you really want it

**Author's Note:** My first fic for any of the L&O series. Just a little something I thought

of. R/R please!

Detective Robert Goren watched as his partner Detective Alexandra Eames turned and left the room. He sighed and picked up his leather billfold, the one that always seemed to be within reach, then left the room. He retrieved his coat from his desk and left the precinct without saying a word to the others who were present.

Captain Deakins could only watch as one of his best detectives walked away. He'd never really understood the inner workings of the mysterious Bobby Goren, but this left him completely baffled. He shook his head and sighed, then glanced up at Alex to gauge her reaction to Bobby's abrupt departure. She shrugged before gathering her things.

"I'm going to go and try to get an answer," she said and walked out, taking the same route as her partner.

"Good luck," Deakins called after her retreating form, then headed back into his office.

Once outside Alex hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of Bobby's apartment complex. He was either there or the bar, but her instinct told her to check his apartment first. Upon arriving, her instinct was proven correct when she saw the light on in his living room. She paid the cab driver then made the ascent up to Bobby's apartment. She knocked on the door then entered. Closing the door and slipping off her coat, she found Bobby sitting on the coach staring into space. He seemed unaware of her presence.

"You know," she said, "you might want to lock the door before zoning out. There are some weird people out there who'll randomly sneak into unlocked apartments."

Bobby smirked and turned to face her. "You wouldn't be one of those people would you?"

Alex approached the coach and sat down next to him. "Nah," she replied, then fell silent. The silence remained for a few moments until Bobby broke it.

"I suppose you're wondering about why I plead Tagman out today."

"I was a little curious, yeah," she said. "Not to mention Deakins was completely thrown for a loop."

Bobby sighed. "I was expecting that reaction," he said.

"Then why plead him out?"

He was silent for a moment and ran a hand over his face. "All that Tagman wanted was a companion, someone he could hold at night and who wanted to be there. Someone who could rid him of his constant loneliness. I know how loneliness can affect someone. It gets so depressing coming home after work to an empty apartment day after day; even the monotony doesn't lessen the loneliness. Everything that I said about myself during the interrogation was– is true. It's so awful Alex. Sometimes I can't even come home after work so I stay out until right before I go to sleep."

Alex placed her hand on Bobby's arm. "But you've never killed anyone to make it better."

"That's because I don't need to. I have something that makes everything seem better than it is."

"And what's that?"

Bobby looked at her and said simply, "You."

Alex looked back at him. "Me?" she repeated.

He nodded and held her gaze. Slowly he leaned toward her, and Alex found herself leaning in to meet him halfway. His lips met hers in a soft kiss that lasted a few seconds before Bobby pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, once again capturing her gaze. He smiled softly and she returned the smile.

Alex shifted so she was seated closer to Bobby and curled up against his broad chest, leaning her head on his shoulder. Bobby tentatively put an arm around her waist, then placed his other hand on his forearm. He kissed the top of Alex's head before stifling a yawn. This in turn caused Alex to yawn.

"Why are yawns so contagious?" she mused. "Wait, don't answer that."

Bobby chuckled then grew serious. "Alex?"

"Yeah Bobby?" she responded, almost automatically.

"Could you, um, possibly stay here tonight, please?" he asked shyly, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Goren, you're blushing."

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well… It's not like I've ever asked someone this before…" he mumbled.

"I'm just messing with you, Bobby. And to answer your question, I'd be delighted to stay."

Bobby wrapped her in a large hug and kissed her cheek. "Do you need me to take you home to get something to wear, because it wouldn't be a prob–" Alex silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"I'll be fine," she said. She got up and headed toward the bathroom, declaring that she'd meet him in his room. Bobby locked up and went into his bedroom. He rid himself of his clothes until he was in a white t-shirt and boxers, folding his suit and hanging it over a chair. He sat on his bed, unsure of what to do. He fiddled with the watch on his wrist.

"Always fidgeting, aren't you Goren?" Alex asked as she entered his room. She was in a pair of his sweatpants, which she had to roll up, and one of his white shirts. Bobby could only stare at her. "Oh, yeah. I, uh, found these in a basket of clean clothes. I hope you don't mind me wearing them."

"No, I don't mind at all. You look really cute."

Alex grinned and sat on the other side of the bed. Bobby moved up toward the headboard and lay down. Alex scooted over and lay down, her arm across his stomach and her head on his upper chest. Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex and kissed her forehead before turning off the light.

"Night Bobby," Alex whispered.

"Night Alex," he whispered in return, before falling asleep, feeling content for the first time in a while.

_(A/N: As I was writing the last part I realized that I just could not picture Bobby "scooting" anywhere. Yes I was tried when I wrote this, it was almost 12 AM when I finished, lol. Please review!)_


End file.
